evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Dalton
Dalton is a character who first appears in Ash vs Evil Dead Season Three. He is portrayed by Lindsay Farris. He is a Knight of Sumeria. Biography Dalton and his ancestors have been part of an ancient order called the Knights of Sumeria who have been battling evil and the Dark Ones for centuries and searching for the chosen one to destroy the Dark Ones and deadites once and for all. Dalton is first seen in Family when Ash drives off in his car and he is right behind it. After he knows were Ash is going he calls Kelly and informs her on what’s going on. Dalton and Kelly get to the high school in time to save Brandy, Pablo and Ash by blowing the deadite mascots head to pieces. Then Dalton finnaly gets to meet ash. He kneels to a confused Ash but Kelly explains he is a knight of Sumeria. In Booth Three Dalton is seen in Ash’s house with Kelly and Pablo. Dalton once again kneels when Ash enters the room but he tells Dalton to stand up. Later He walks into Ash’s trailer when Pablo pushes past him. Dalton nerds out over Ash’s trailer for a bit then tells Kelly that the writings on Pablo's chest are dangerous and he could become a Deadite any second. Kelly denies this but Dalton says either he will kill us or we kill him. In Apparently Dead, Dalton is once again seen with the group. After Ash has the fight with Deadite Candace Barr Dalton, Pablo and Kelly arrive at the funeral. This time Dalton doesn’t kneel because Ash calls him “other guy”. After Pablo has a vision about the Kandarian Dagger Dalton and the others go to find it. While looking for the dagger at the cabin Dalton, Pablo, and Kelly are attacked by the unseen force. While Pablo and Kelly survive the force's onslaught, Dalton was not so lucky and in the process he is impaled by a tree. Kelly later finds him dying, struggling to breathe; Dalton pleads to Kelly to surrender the Kandarian Dagger and blames Pablo for his predicament. Kelly, however, refuses to believe Dalton. Dalton-deadite, loses his patience and turns shortly after. When he’s about to attack Kelly he was run over by Pablo. When Kelly approached the truck neither Pablo nor Dalton was to be found. He is later found, revived and interrogated by Ruby, during which he shot himself with a pistol he'd hidden in his boot to avoid being re-possessed. Physically absent for the next three episodes, Dalton shows up again in Rifting Apart, his soul now trapped in a limbo dimension. He joins Brandy, Kelly and later Ash in an attempt at escaping the place and its powerful soul devouring monster. When the gang needed distraction so that they can use Ash's Delta as a getaway, he volunteered to be the bait without hesitation despite Kelly's protest Dalton gives Kelly a kiss on the lips goodbye. He distracts the soul devouring monster, hurling shouts and insults at the demon to take it's attention away from Ash's company. The demon then proceeds to drag down and swallow Dalton into the darkness after a brief tug of war. But due to his heroic sacrifice, Ash, Brandy and Kelly had enough time to start the old car's engine and make their escape. Dalton's last request to the Prophesied One was for Ash to kill Ruby and send her to hell, where he would be waiting for her. Trivia * When Dalton is being carried by the force through the woods, this is a homage to Evil Dead when Ash is hit by the force in the similar fashion. Appearances * Ash vs Evil Dead Season Three ** Family ** Booth Three ** Apparently Dead ** Unfinished Business ** Tales From The Rift (mentioned) ** Rifting Apart Category:Ash vs. Evil Dead Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Knights of Sumeria